


pocky kisses

by house_laurie



Category: Just Music Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/pseuds/house_laurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“daddy, what’s all this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pocky kisses

“daddy, what’s all this?” yoongi asks groggily. 

he’s so sleepy that no amount of rubbing his eyes can unstick his eyelashes, viscous eye-gunk making it difficult for him to keep his eyes open. he can see white bags sitting in front of him but he can’t tell what’s in them. vasco helps guide him to the bathroom and once he’s brushed his teeth and washed his face, yoongi finds himself being lead back to the bed, vision restored. his daddy helps him under the covers and then climbs in next to him, dropping one of the bags in his lap. the plastic rustles loudly in the quiet room and it’s rather heavy, the sharp edges of its contents practically digging into the skin of yoongi’s thighs.

“remember when we passed by that candy store a few days ago?” vasco asks, tangling his fingers in yoongi’s messy pink locks and the younger offers a soft “oh yeah” as he recalls said moment.

they didn’t have time to check it out, not with plenty of errands to run at the supermarket and a dentist’s appointment for yoongi to attend, but the fact that vasco actually had gone back to the candy store and brought him back enough goodies -- two bag’s worth -- to rot his teeth makes yoongi’s heart flutter and he leans up to kiss his daddy square on the mouth, eyes sparkling with adoration for the older man. his lips curve back into a pretty smile, the glimmer in his eyes becoming so bright that it reminds vasco of the sun, and his cheeks become colored a pretty shade of pink that matches his hair.

“thank you, daddy.”

“pick your favorite three and you can have more later,” vasco tells him, lovingly patting his head and yoongi’s jaw drops.

“i can have some before breakfast?” and vasco shrugs as if he’s uninterested but the upward quirk to his lips says otherwise.

“just a few, okay, baby? you have to eat something healthy for breakfast, too.”

“okay, daddy,” and yoongi digs into the bag, quickly tearing into a box of strawberry pocky. he pulls out a stick with his mouth, the non-creamy end caught between his teeth, and puts the box back in the bag with the other goodies before crawling into vasco’s lap.

he gently tilts his daddy’s chin up and leans in until the creamy end of the stick is lightly poking against vasco’s lips, their eyes locking in the process. vasco gets the message and latches onto his end of the pocky stick with teeth, lips curling around the treat. slowly, they take turns biting off tiny pieces of the stick while trying to keep it in their mouths and drawing this out as long as they could. 

it’s only when their lips are separated by a few mere breaths that vasco tugs yoongi forward to crush their mouths together, the younger male letting out a cute squeak when their lips connect, and vasco smirks against his baby’s soft mouth. he swallows his pocky quickly, having found something so much sweeter than the nougat. he can taste strawberry and cracker on yoongi’s tongue as well as something unique that tastes solely of yoongi and while he wants more, he doesn’t want to steal yoongi’s oxygen either and regretfully breaks the kiss. he finds himself with a lap full of a red-cheeked, gasping yoongi. 

_ he’s so cute _ , vasco thinks with a smirk as he thumbs over the heated skin of yoongi’s cheek, the skin coloring an even darker shade of pink at the touch.

“daddy, can we have breakfast now?” yoongi asks, jutting his lip out in a pout, looking ever so cute as he does.

“eager, aren’t we?” vasco teases.

“daddy tastes nice,” and vasco ignores the sexual connotation behind yoongi’s words in favor of pecking the younger’s lips for a chaste kiss, eyes smouldering with adoration for the pink-haired boy sitting in his lap.

“and what does my little strawberry want for breakfast?”

“hmm…”

yoongi takes a few moments to ponder and then once he’s decided, he brings his arms to vasco’s shoulders and pushes the man down on his back so he’s resting against the pillows. yoongi’s dark pools hold something in them, a quiet desperation perhaps, and vasco smirks when yoongi answers with,

“you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AKA THE SHORTEST/RANDOMEST YOONVASCO FIC EVER


End file.
